Will You Still Be Here At The End Of It All?
by ZeratheNightDancer
Summary: Lilith transfers to the Sohma's school for her last year of high school. Yuki becomes her guide around the school because she'd blind. As she befriend's the people of the Sohma family, what will happen when she finds out about the curse? ON HOLD!
1. The New School

**.:Author's Note:.**

Yay! This is my first ever fruba fic and I'm sooooo excited. I'm not sure how their school system works, but this is my story and it will be how I want it. To any of those who will actually take the time to read this and my story, thank you very much. Now…on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not (but would very much like to) own Fruits Basket, but I do own my OC whose name you will learn shortly.

* * *

**The New School**

"Your guide will be here shortly, okay sweetie? You can sit over there while you're waiting," the secretary said. Lilith gave her a small smile, mumbled a 'thanks', and sat in the small cushy chair by the office door. She ran her fingers over the Brail lettering on her schedual. She was told that classes would be over by the time her tour of the school was finished. She sighed. '_Why did my dad just **have** to move during my last year of high school? (mental sigh) Not like I could have done anything to make him change his mind when I can't even see him_,' Lilith thought as the door opened quietly. She heard light footsteps heading to the secretary. They talked in hushed voices. Eventually the older woman pointed to Lilith, and the intruder made his way over to her. She stood and dipped her head in a respectful bow in the direction she had heard him coming from.

"Hello, my name is Lilith Izu. I'm the new student," she told the silver haired boy. He smiled lightly.

"Hello Miss Izu, my name is Yuki Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Oh, no. The pleasure is all mine," she said quickly. She looked back up and held out her hand. She could feel his questioning gaze upon her.

"I'm blind so I need someone to guide me around the school. I was told I would have a guide and I presume you are he?" she said quietly.

"Oh, sorry. Well, we should be going now," Yuki said as he took her hand and walked out the door. He brought her in front of each classroom to let her run her fingers over the sign, and he would explain who the teachers were and what books to bring. She felt a nagging in the back of her head, like something was off about the man who was leading her around the school. Maybe it was his tone of voice. It sounded sad to her, but she was sure that even he himself could not hear it.

"…and that's it," Yuki finished. They now stood in the courtyard outside of the school building. A light breeze picked up.

"Sohma-kun, may I ask you something? You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to," Lilith said shyly.

"What is it that you would like to ask me Miss Izu?" Yuki asked, his voice still the same tone. She could almost feel him forcing a smile onto his face.

"Why…why is it…that you're so sad?" she asked. He stood there, smile gone, and completely shocked at what she had just asked.

"I know it sounds strange, but I can hear your sadness. I hear it as you speak, every word, every sentence. Even if you don't realize it, it's there and even if I'm the only one who can hear it, I just wanted to let you know," she said. Silence was the only thing that met her ears. Sensing that he was clearly uncomfortable by the position he was put in by her question, she decided it was best to leave now.

"I'm sorry Sohma-kun. I didn't mean to put you on the spot or make you feel uncomfortable. I'll go now," Lilith said as she turned to leave. Yuki stood there, watching her walk away, too stunned to say anything. The bell rang. Students poured out of the school, obscuring her from his sight. He sighed, and left for home.

* * *

**.:Author's Note:.**

Yes! I have completed a chapter! Short, I know, but I promise the next one will be longer. Please review, for they help me to write and update faster. You may flame if you want to too, because flames create fire and fire is cool.


	2. Making New Friends

**A/N:** hello again. I'm surprised I'm updating this so fast. Usually I take a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, (Takes deep breath) really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really long time to update. Wow, that's really long. Now, this chapter isn't as short as the other, but it isn't very long by my standards. I'll try to make the next one longer. Now, on to the story…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruba…but I have a pack of rabid lawyers to help me win it! (Laughs like a maniac)

* * *

**Making New Friends**

"YOU FAT, WORTHLESS BRAT! YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW TO DO THE DISHES PROPERLY BY NOW, BUT I GUESS YOU DON'T! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU'RE BLIND OR NOT!" the older man shouted at the vulnerable girl, curled up in a ball in front of him to protect herself from the man's blows. Her tactics were in vain, for the man continued to find her weak spots and kick then as hard as he could. He continued on like that for a few more minutes before hurling his beer bottle at the girl's trembling frame, smashing on the wall behind her. When she was sure the man was gone, she got up, and got her school uniform together. She bolted down the stairs and out the door into the car that was waiting for her. She didn't need her sight to know where it was. She slammed to car door closed, and tried to catch her breath.

"Take me to school…please," she said in a quivering voice to the driver in the front of the car. He nodded and began to drive as he'd been told. Lilith pulled the plastic board up to block the driver's view of her as she silently changed and cleaned herself up, being sure that no one could see her scars under the long sleeves and long white stockings. She pulled it back down, and the car stopped. She got out of the car, not bothering to wave to the driver as he left. She heard footsteps coming towards her, and she immediately became tense. She relaxed as she head Yuki talk. It was her first real day of school today.

They walked through the halls, Yuki making sure that Lilith was still there behind him even if he was holding her hand. He led her to her locker and told her that he had to go get his things and he'd be right back. She smiled and waved him off. She then turned to her lock. It took her five tries to open it successfully. She began to take out her books when she felt three pairs of eyes staring at her. She continued getting her books out.

"What do you want?" Lilith asked as she finished and closed her locker. She turned around to face the three strangers.

"We want to know who you think you are walking around with Yuki," the blonde one with pigtails shouted.

"Yeah, full and complete explanation," another said from behind the first.

"Full _and _complete," a third voice sounded.

"Well, if you must know, I'm blind and Sohma-kun is the one guiding me around the school for the rest of the year," Lilith said simply. She didn't know what the three girls' deals were.

"Wha-what!" they all shrieked.

"How could someone like you have someone like Yuki Sohma taking her everywhere for an entire school year!" the first yelled at Lilith.

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked.

"Why? Why! Because we're the Yuki Fan Club, that's why!" the second shouted.

"And I suggest you move your ass before I kick it," a fourth girl said, entering the conversation. She had blonde hair and wore a long skirt instead of the standard short one.

"Wh-what are you doing here Yankee?" the pig-tailed girl asked.

"You're in front of my locker. Now move!" the blonde said, glaring at the trio. They ran off quickly. The blonde turned to Lilith now, and smiled.

"You okay? They're annoying but harmless," she said. Lilith laughed lightly at the girl's humor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and they are definitely annoying," Lilith agreed. Another girl with her long black hair in a braid came up to them.

"Oh, hey Hana," the blonde said. Lilith bowed respectfully and said a polite hello.

"You are new?" Hana asked.

"Yeah. This is my first real day. I was here yesterday, but that was only so I could have a general idea of where the room are," Lilith said with a smile.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything, but what's wrong with your eyes?" the blonde, whose name Lilith still did not know, said.

"Oh, um…I'm…blind," she said quietly.

"OH, sorry. Didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything," the blonde replied. Lilith gave her a reassuring grin.

"It's okay. It's just a little embarrassing telling people that I'm blind. That's why I have Yuki guiding me around everywhere," she said happily. Hana raised her eyebrows at this, but it went unnoticed by the blind girl in front of her.

"Oh, yeah, what're your names? I'm Lilith Izu," she said smiling at the two.

"I'm Arisa Uotani. You can call me Uo for short," the blonde said.

"I am Saki Hanajima. Nice to meet you," Hana said. Yuki then approached the group of girls.

"Are you ready Miss Izu?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. Let's go. Bye guys," she said as she began following Yuki again.

Fast Forward to lunch 

"Can we sit with Uo and Hana at lunch today, Sohma-kun?" Lilith asked as he brought her back to her locker. He smiled at her, even if he knew she couldn't see it.

"Sure. I'll be right back Miss Izu," Yuki said, and then left for his locker. She could still hear his sadness, but tried her best to ignore it and not bring the subject up again.

"Hey Lilith," she heard Uo shout over the other students voices. Lilith smiled at them after she closed her locker.

"Hi guys," she said, hearing Hana's footsteps and not needing the other girl to announce herself. "Do you mind if Yuki and I sit with you guys? I already asked him if he would want to and he doesn't mind."

"Sure," Hana said with a small smile at her new friend. Yuki returned and they made their way outside and to an open area. Everyone but Lilith got their lunches out and started eating. Hana noticed this.

"Are you not hungry?" she asked. Lilith turned her head to the black haired girl and shook her head.

"No, I'm not hungry. I left my lunch at home anyway," she said with a smile. She didn't want to upset her friends with her lack of appetite.

"You should at least have an apple. Here you can have mine," Uo said holding her apple out to Lilith.

"Oh, n-no…I couldn't. It's yours and I'm really not hungry. Really," Lilith said holding her hands up in front of her. The blonde regarded her friend strangely and then went back to eating, deciding not to press the topic further.

"Why don't we play a card game?" Lilith asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"But if we played cards, then we would be leaving you out," Yuki said.

"No, you wouldn't. I have a special set of cards that have Brail numbers on them so I can read them too…Is someone else here?" Lilith asked when she heard a few leaves rustle oddly. She always know if someone was watching or following her.

"You know, I sense some strange waves around here too," Hana spoke up. Lilith looked at her in surprise. She hadn't known her friend was a psychic of some sort.

"You can sense waves?" she asked.

"Yes, and they are coming from over there," Hana said pointing.

"That's so cool! But whoever they are, they're getting away," Lilith said as she heard running footsteps getting further from them.

"How the hell do you know that?" Uo asked.

"I can hear their footsteps, and they are getting further away, so they are running away," Lilith explained.

"Uh-huh," Uo said slowly.

"Well, let's play cards!" Lilith said happily as she pulled them seemingly out of nowhere. They played until lunchtime was over and Hana ended up winning and Lilith lost. They were playing Hi Min Din. The rest of the day's classes went by fairly fast, and Lilith was starting to wish she didn't have to go home again. Who would want to go home to a drunk, abusive father who thought she was fat and ugly and couldn't do anything right?

"Bye guys! Thanks again Yuki," Lilith said as she climbed into the back of the car she had used to get to school with. She shut the door and slid down in the seat with a sigh. She hurt all over from what had happened that morning and she would have gym tomorrow. The driver looked at her in the rear view mirror.

"He isn't home now Miss. You should get your rest while you can," he said. She smiled in the direction of the driver.

"Thanks. I think I'll take that advice," she said as they pulled into the driveway. _'I just hope none of my friends will have to see my bruises and cuts,'_ Lilith thought as she walked up the familiar stair to her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** yo, how do you like? Please review, for it helps my creative spirit. Once again, flames are accepted, ad as I said before, they make fire. And if I have fire, I can make s'mores! Now, seriously, review…please? 


	3. Little Secrets

**A/N:** Hello! First of all, thank you to all who have reviewed, and for **fushiyugigirl3**'s question. You'll see why Tohru isn't here. Maybe not in this chapter, but it'll come up. I'll try to make it soon, just bear with me for now okay? I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update. Anywho, on to the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruba. If I did, do you think I would be sitting here on my butt in front of my computer instead of working on the series? No, I didn't think so.

* * *

**Little Secrets**

(Three weeks later)

"Hi Yuki," I said as I heard his footsteps approaching me. I had gotten used to him being there, as I got out of the car that drove me to school everyday. We walked into the building and got our things. Uo and Hana met up with us and we talked until the bell rang, signaling for the students to be in homeroom. The morning classes went by fast, but we were assigned a project to do with a partner for science. It came lunchtime and once again, Yuki and I met up with Uo and Hana at our usual spot.

"I still don't know how you can go through an entire school day without eating," Uo said as everyone but me began to eat. I could smell their food.

"I told you before, I'm just never hungry during lunch. I eat big breakfasts," I lied easily.

"Fine," Uo said, taking a bite from her apple.

"So who's going to be your partner for the science project?" Yuki asked me.

"I was thinking maybe I could do it with you. I mean, you're really the only one I know and trust in our class right now, so…yeah. Would you?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure. Do you want me to come over to your hou-"

"NO!" I shouted, cutting Yuki off. I could feel their eyes all on me. Talk about your awkward circumstances. "Uh…um, I mean…why don't we go to your house. Uh…my dad doesn't want boys coming over. You know, over-protective fathers," I lied again quickly. I could tell they were questioning me about my little outburst in their minds, but none of them brought it up. I laughed nervously and looked down at where my lap would be.

"Alright. So do you want to come over after school today?" Yuki asked, trying to break the silence. I nodded my head as I heard Uo and Hana go back to their conversation. We talked about school and other random things, but the whole time I felt a bit light headed and didn't know why. My stomach felt emptier than ever. I really should have asked one of them for something to eat. But I don't want to trouble them so I'll keep my mouth shut.

"We better go in. It's almost time for the bell to ring," Yuki said. I heard rustling as they got up. I got up, but had to sit down almost as soon as I did.

"Are you okay?" Hana asked me. I felt one of them put their hand against my forehead.

"She isn't hot," I heard Uo say as she took her hand away.

"I'm fine. Just a dizzy spell is all. I'm fine now," I told them, getting up again. I forced myself to take a few steps to prove my point. I heard one of them sigh. Yuki took my hand and lead me back towards the building. I never made it there though because I fainted then. From lack of food I guess. I haven't been eating much. Only a little at dinner if my dad isn't home, and I never have breakfast or lunch. I know it isn't normal to have this kind of eating habit, but it's normal to me. I'll eat tonight if I'm hungry. My eyelids felt heavy as I opened them slowly. I heard voices near me.

"What happened?" the nurse asked.

"She fainted. I don't know what caused it, but that's what happened. She said it was just a dizzy spell," I heard Yuki's voice say.

"She's awake," the nurse stated.

"How are you feeling?" Yuki asked.

"Fine. I think I was just tired or something. I feel a lot better now," I told him. I was lying of course, but I don't want him worrying more than he already is. The nurse let me go eventually after taking my temperature, which was still normal. The rest of the day went by quickly, and I followed Yuki to his house. I told my driver where I was going and asked him to give Yuki directions to my house so he could take me home. I'm not too thrilled about going home, but at least I won't have to go just yet.

"So…do you live with anybody else?" I asked as we walked.

"Yes. I live with Shigure and, regretfully, Kyo. They're my relatives," Yuki said. I guess he really doesn't like this Kyo person. We didn't say anything more. I wondered what Kyo and Shigure were like the rest of the way there. We got there soon enough.

"I'm home," Yuki said as we entered the house. I followed right behind him.

"Hello Yu- oh! And who is this beautiful woman you have brought home with you?" I heard a male voice ask as we entered another room.

"This is Lilith Izu. Miss Izu, this is Shigure, the owner of this house," Yuki said. Ah, so that was Shigure. I wonder where Kyo is.

"Well, Lilith, what business do you have with us this evening?" Shigure asked me.

"Yuki and I are doing a project together. I hope you don't mind me coming here unannounced," I told him as I bowed my head in respect. He chuckled slightly.

"It's quite alright. Will you be staying for dinner?" he asked.

"Um, if it takes us that long, then I hope you don't mind if I do. But I have to be home before 8:30," I said.

"Has Kyo come home yet?" Yuki asked.

"No. He's at Kazuma's dojo. Why? You've never been to concerned about him before," Shigure said suspiciously.

"I just didn't want a nuisance like him to interrupt Miss Izu and I when we are working," Yuki said simply.

"Ah, so you want some _alone_ time with Lilith, huh?" Shigure asked. I did not like the tone of his voice. I guess he's a pervert because you'd have to be one to think something like that. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we go work on our project now, please?" I asked, feigning politeness towards the man.

"Sure. You may proceed to do whatever it is that you have come here to do," Shigure said. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled despite the fact that he is a pervert. Yuki led me up a staircase and into what I assumed was his room. I sat down and rummaged through my bag looking for the things I would need for the project. We worked until dinner and were able to get most of it done. It wasn't due until next Tuesday, but we wanted to finish it and hand it in early. We went back down to dinner, and I sat silently at the table.

"About time you came down you damn rat," a male said. I could feel his eyes on me. "Who the hell is this?"

"Oh, this is Lilith Izu. She's here to work on a project with Yuki. Lilith, this is Kyo," Shigure said happily.

"She's staying for dinner," Yuki said firmly.

"Whatever," I heard Kyo huff.

"What would you like Miss Izu?" Yuki asked. Truthfully I'm not hungry, but I don't want him to worry.

"I'm not very hungry. I'll have whatever you are having, just not a very big helping," I told him. I could smell someone cooking, but I couldn't tell whom. Yuki set a plate in front of me and put some food on it. They ate, but I just poked at my food.

"Why aren't you eating?" Yuki asked, concern lining his voice. I looked down to where I thought my plate was.

"I'm just not hungry is all," I said quietly.

"But you haven't had anything since breakfast," he replied. I felt all of their eyes on me.

"I'm fine," I said as I reluctantly ate a piece of what tasted like chicken. I forced myself to swallow it and smiled at them.

"It really is good," I said. As soon as it hit my stomach, I felt awful. I stood up quickly and headed towards where I thought the door was. I felt along the wall, but didn't get very far until I threw up what I had just eaten. I collapsed onto the floor and passed out. Oh why did I have to do this here? I heard voices as I became conscious again. My eyelids rose, but my vision stayed the same black color it always has been. Whoever was talking seemed to be talking about me. I quickly shut my eyes again so they would think I was still sleeping. I wanted to hear what they had to say.

"What made her faint?" a man asked.

"I think it was when she threw up. She ate something and it just came back up. Next thing we knew, she collapsed," I heard Shigure say.

"She appears to have no illness. What are her eating habits?" the man from before asked. I assumed he was a doctor.

"I don't know, but she never eats lunch at school. I don't know about breakfast or dinner," Yuki said.

"She may have an eating disorder then. Is there any reason you can think of that she could have put herself in this position?" asked the man.

"Not that I know of," Yuki replied.

"I'll go find Kyo," Shigure said. I heard him walk out.

"Yuki? Do you know of the scars she has?" the doctor asked. I mentally groaned. Now they would ask me questions when I woke up.

"No, I knew nothing of that? Why?" Yuki asked with concern.

"Come," the doctor said. They came next to me and I felt a hand on my stomach. The hand lifted my shirt to show my stomach and the scars it bared. Yuki gasped and the hand pulled my shirt down again.

"I had no idea," he breathed. I moaned as if were waking up just now, and sat up slowly. I turned my head towards them.

"I'll take my leave for now," the doctor said. I looked down at my lap.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked me.

"I don't know, but I feel fine. Sorry if I'm being a nuisance. I hadn't meant to cause you all this trouble," I said quietly. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm glad that you're feeling better," he said. I silently prayed that he wouldn't ask about my scars, but I knew he would anyway.

"If you don't mind me asking, where did you get those scars?" he asked. I sighed.

"It's complicated and I'd rather not have anyone know," I said. There was an awkward silence. "But…I guess it's about time I told someone." He squeezed my shoulder in a reassuring gesture. I sighed again.

"These scars, the ones on my stomach and the ones on my legs, along with all the rest of the bruises on my body. They're all from m-my father. He's the reason I'm blind, the reason I'm in this condition. He's…always drunk, so…that's why he beats me. I'm a vent for all of his anger and frustration. He just started after my mom died. I guess I'm kind of like a servant to him now instead of a daughter," I said. I continued staring at my lap, waiting for him to respond.

"I-I don't know what to say," he said. What could I expect him to say? I sighed again.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost 9:00," Yuki replied.

"Well, isn't this dandy," I said sarcastically. "Would you mind taking me home now?"

"Uh…um, sure. But wouldn't it be better if you stayed overnight or something Miss Izu? I mean, if he does do that to you, then why go back?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'll be fine. I've lived with it for seven years already. Besides, I have no where else I can go," I said sadly.

"Why don't you live with us then? I'm sure Shigure won't mind," he suggested. I turned my head towards him.

"B-but, why? Why would you offer to let someone like me live here with you?" I asked in a surprised voice. I was never used to people being so close to me, and so caring that they'd offer to let me stay with them. Even my friends at my old school who knew what my father did to me didn't bother to help.

"Because you're a friend in need, and I'm willing to help," he said softly. I smiled softly at him. I would love to be anywhere but my house, but I just can't trouble him anymore than I already have, even if he wants me to stay here.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't," I told him. I felt his eyes on me. "It's not as though I don't want to, but I don't want to be a bother to you anymore than I already have been."

"If you would bee a bother, then I wouldn't have bothered to ask you to stay here," he said. I sighed and smiled at him. Maybe…it could work. I just hope I don't hurt him, or anyone else.

"Well…I guess. But I need to know my way around the house, and I need to get my stuff from my house. I really hope you don't mind having me here," I said.

"Oh, she's staying here?" I heard Shigure ask from what I assumed was the doorway.

"Do you mind?" Yuki asked.

"No, I don't mind, although Kyo might. I wasn't really able to find him. He's probably up on the roof or something," Shigure said.

"Thank you very much for letting me stay with you. I really appreciate it," I told him. I heard him chuckle a bit.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now, let's get you settled in. We'll put you in the spare bedroom. Oh, and you can go get your things after school tomorrow."

"Whose room am I in now?" I asked.

"You're in Yuki's room," Shigure said in a singsong voice. He left Yuki and I alone again. I threw back the covers and jumped out of the bed like it was made out of hot coals, and put my back against the wall next to me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to take your bed. I'm…so…sorry," I said, sliding down until I was sitting again. I felt faint again from moving so fast, but didn't pass out. I heard Yuki come to my side again. He pressed his hand to my forehead. He pulled his hand away again with a sigh.

"It's okay Miss Izu. Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got up too fast," I said. He helped me up.

"Come on. Let's get you to your room since you'll be staying with us now," Yuki said. I don't know if he's smiling or not, but I hope he is. I really hope I won't be a bother to them.

* * *

**A/N:** so, do like it? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! I appreciate it so much if you do. Once again, I'm sorry for making you wait for me to update this. And again, please review! 


	4. Father Daughter Bonds

**A/N:** hello everyone! I guess I'm back to my usual routine: 'don't update for a long time'. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruba, but I own my OC Lilith and Kurishi (who will be in a couple of chapters but is not a main character).

* * *

**Father Daughter Bonds**

Yuki led Lilith down the hall to their extra room. She walked in and felt as though she was walking into someone else's room. Like someone had used to occupy the room before her. It would take her a lot of getting used to.

"This is your room. I hope you like it Miss Izu," Yuki said. A small smile graced his lips. He was about to leave when she spoke.

"Yuki…thank you. For all that you've done," Lilith said, though she didn't turn to face him.

"You're welcome," he said as he shut the door behind him. He walked back to the kitchen. He'd have to tell that stupid cat she was staying and to try not to be a clumsy idiot. He found only Shigure in the kitchen, sipping some sake.

"You're sure you're okay with her staying here?" Yuki asked.

"I am, but you do realize I'm going to have to tell Akito," the older man replied. Yuki flinched at the name, but nodded in understanding.

"It's almost like last time," Shigure continued. "Let's just hope fate is a little kinder this time around."

"I'm going out," Yuki said. He headed out to his garden to think.

Lilith groped around looking for the bed, which didn't take too long. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

"It's big," she exclaimed. Her own bed had been nothing more than a pillow and a thin blanket on an uncomfortable cot before this. She heard the door open, and her head snapped over to where the noise had come from.

"Why are you in here?" Kyo asked, glaring at the girl. Lilith could feel his eyes burning at her.

"I-I'm sorry. Yuki said that I could stay in this room, but I can sleep somewhere else if you want," she said nervously. "I-I'll go now."

She got up and made her way over to the door. Unfortunately, she tripped on something and she fell onto Kyo, causing him to transform. Yuki and Shigure came to the room after hearing the noise made by the two falling over.

"What happened?" Shigure asked. He saw Kyo under Lilith's arm in cat form and Lilith unconscious.

"I don't know, she just fell and knocked herself out. Why is she still here anyway?" Kyo demanded angrily after getting out from under the girl.Yuki glared at the cat.

"She's here because she's staying with us stupid cat," Yuki spat.

"Why the hell would she be staying with us!" Kyo yelled.

"Because she needs somewhere safe to stay," Yuki said.

"And Kyo? Please try to be more careful. She has some health issues and doesn't know about the curse. Try not to be so reckless around her. You should apologize to her later," Shigure said. Kyo growled, glaring at the two, before walking out of the room, dragging his clothes behind him. Lilith groaned as she started to come to.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked her as he helped her sit up.

"I think so. Sorry if I caused you any trouble," she said.

"It's quiet alright," Shigure said. Lilith jumped. She hadn't expected him to be there too.

"A-are you sure? Um, Kyo…how is he? I didn't hurt him did I? When I fell on him I mean," she asked, trying to remember what had happened.

"No, he's fine. But you should be in bed," Shigure said, helping her stand. Lilith smiled in his direction.

"Thank you," she said. Yuki led her back to the bed and they said good night to each other.

* * *

Lilith had woken up and gotten down to the kitchen, tripping a little on her way. She listened for anyone moving about in the kitchen and only heard one person. She knocked on the doorway, alerting the person she was about to come in.

"What, you can't do anything by yourself?" Kyo spat. She winced at his harsh tone. He turned away, feeling a little guilty.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know who was in here," she said. He sighed.

"Yeah, whatever. Go sit down, I'll make you something to eat," he said. Lilith smiled a little and did as she was told.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Um…just a plain onigiri would be nice," she said. Kyo gave her a weird look.

"Just rice? How many?" he asked again.

"One is enough," she told him. 'More than enough probably,' she thought. He cocked an eyebrow at her strange request.

"You really should eat more," he told her, but prepared her lone, plain onigiri anyway. After making some for himself with cod in it, he handed the plain one for her and sat next to her.

"Thank you," she said quietly and began to nibble on the onigiri. She paused. "What time is it?"

"There's still another 30 minutes until we have to go to school," Kyo told her. She nodded silently, wondering if Yuki was up yet. Then she went back to eating the rice. They ate in silence for a while. Kyo had managed to eat two onigiri in the time it took Lilith to eat almost three quarters on hers and made him think he ate too fast.

"Why don't you eat more?" he asked.

"Ah…I'd rather not talk about it for right now. Sorry," she said, looking away from him.

"Uh…look. About last night…" he trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

"Oh! I didn't hurt you when I fainted on you, did I? I'm really sorry if I did," Lilith said hurriedly.

"No, you didn't. I just wanted to say…I…I'm so-"

"Good morning Lilith and Kyo! How have you both been?" Shigure pronounced, walking into the room gleefully. Yuki walked in after him.

"Good morning Miss Izu," he said. "Morning stupid cat."

"I'm not stupid," Kyo yelled. Lilith looked at them in confusion. Why were they talking about cats? Kyo looked over at Shigure.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked. Sigure smiled innocently.

"Oh nothing special! I just thought I'd take a nice morning walk today…"

"You're avoiding your editor again aren't you," Yuki interrupted. The older man laughed nervously.

"Um…maybe?" he said. Lilith laughed a little at what they saying.

"I'm going," Kyo said loudly and walked out of the room to get his things for school. Lilith smiled to herself while Yuki and Shigure talked a little more as she ate the rest of her onigiri. She knew what Kyo was going to say, and, if she found him during school, she would thank him for that and the onigiri. Surprising herself, she picked up one of the onigiri Kyo had left on the table for the others and walked up to Yuki.

"Do you think I could take this to school for lunch today?" she asked. She could tell he was smiling.

"Sure," he said. He took the onigiri carefully and wrapped it up for her to take with her. She waited patiently for him to finish his breakfast and they were soon off to school that day. Although before entering the school grounds, she made him promise not to tell Hann or Uo that she was living with him. She didn't want to worry them with the reasons why.

"Hey Lilith," Uo called as she and Hana walked up to Yuki and Lilith as she finished getting her books.

"Hey Uo, Hana," she said.

"Hello," Yuki said. Hana nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Good thing today's Friday, huh?" Lilith said. Uo and Hana exchanged pained smiles.

"Yes. Friday," Hana said quietly. Lilith looked where her friend was, hearing something in her voice.

"Is something wrong Hana?" she asked, concern lining her voice and showing in her hazed eyes.

"Lilith, you want to meet somebody tomorrow?" Uo asked. Lilith heard the same tone in her voice.

"Sure. Who?" she asked uncertainly.

"She's a friend of ours. I'm sure she'd be glad to meet you," Hana told her. Lilith gave them a full smile.

"I'd love to," she said. Yuki had gone to get his things and was now back.

"Okay, Yuki should know where to go," Uo told her.

"Go where?" Yuki asked since he hadn't heard the first part of the conversation.

"We're going to see a friend tomorrow," Uo told him.

"It's that time already?" he asked. She and Hana nodded grimly as Lilith stood there in confusion. When she was about to ask a question, the bell rang and they hurried to their classes.

* * *

It was time to go to Lilith's house to get her things. Funny how fast time flies when you're anxious about something. They had to drop their things off first though. Lilith stopped at the door, a bit reluctant to go to her father's house.

"Um…Yuki?" she said.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I called somebody first?" she asked uncertainly. He smiled at her.

"Sure. Here," he said, handing her the phone. He fingers pushed the correct buttons and she held it to her ear, letting it ring. Someone picked up a few minutes later.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Kurishi. It's Lilith. How are you?" she asked. She heard a gasp.

"Lilith? Are you okay? Where have you been? I haven't seen you for the past two days. I was beginning to worry something really bad had happened…"

"Kurishi. It's okay. I'm fine. I just called to tell you that and that I'm staying at Yuki's house now."

"_Why? How'd you get there?"_

"He insisted that I stayed. I didn't mean to be so much trouble, but he and Shigure and Kyo all live here too and they all said it was okay. I hope you're not mad at me."

"_Nah. I couldn't be mad at you. Where's his house? I still have to take you to the eye doctor."_

"I know. Just wait a minute. I'll have Yuki give you the address," Lilith said as she handed the phone to him.

"He's my driver. He needs the address so he can take me to my eye doctor appointments," she explained.

"I see," Yuki said as he took the phone. He told Kurishi the address and then Lilith and he said their goodbyes. Yuki hung up the phone and sat with Lilith at the table.

"Kurishi…he's a really good friend. He was good friends with my mom," Lilith told him. Yuki listened; a little surprised that she was opening up to him again without him having asked any questions. "He's always been there for me, and is willing to take me anywhere. He said I'm sort of like a daughter to him once, and always tried to help me with my father."

"He seems very nice," Yuki said.

"Yeah. But I'm a little sad that I won't see him as much any more," Lilith said with a small smile.

"Why?"

"He's the one who drove me to and from school. That's the only time I would see him most days. But he's also the one who drives me to my eye doctor appointments. I can't count on my dad to take me. Sure he pays for my appointments and school tuition, but he doesn't really care about me much," Lilith said, looking down at her lap. They heard a horn beep outside and got out to see who it was. A man with black hair that was slicked back and wearing a suit was standing in front of a black car.

"What are you doing Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"I just thought I'd give you guys a ride to Lilith's house so you wouldn't have to walk around carrying her bags," Shigure replied. Yuki rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You just wanted to avoid your editor again didn't you?" he asked. Shigure laughed nervously.

"Uh…let's get going shall we?" he said, jumping into the driver's seat. Yuki and Lilith followed after. They would be at Lilith's house soon, and that was unnerving to her. She didn't really want Yuki to see her house or her dad if he was there and awake, but she needed someone to help her with her things.

"We're here," Shigure said silently. Lilith nodded and got out of the car. Yuki followed suit. She turned back to Shigure, who wound his window down.

"Can you stay here and keep the engine running just in case?" she asked nervously.

"Sure. Be careful okay?" he said. She nodded and walked up to the front door, not bothering to take Yuki's hand.

She knew the layout of her house. She reached down under the welcome mat to find a key after she found the door was locked. She unlocked it and went inside. To Yuki it was unnecessarily dark, but to Lilith, that's how it always is. He followed her up a staircase and down a dimly lit hall to a room at the end of it. He heard Lilith sigh before opening the door. His eyes widened a bit at the sight.

The room, he could see though it was dimly lit like the rest of the house, had blood smeared and splattered on numerous things. Many clothes had stains or were ripped or shredded and strewn across the floor. Lilith picked her way across the maze of clothing, occasionally picking something up to feel if it was ripped or anything. Yuki was suddenly envious of her condition. She didn't have to see the horrible sight her room was.

"Could you hand me that bag by my dresser please?" Lilith asked as she started searching her closet. He got the bag, surprised she knew where it was what with her being blind. She began stuffing in all the clothes, shoes and accessories she collected from around her room and now she was looking for something else.

"I could've sworn I left it by my bed. Yuki, is there a heart shaped locket anywhere?" she asked. He looked around and was about to answer when another voice interrupted him.

"I 'ave it right 'ere," a masculine and slightly slurred voice said. Yuki turned to see a man slightly taller than him with an unshaven chin and dark brown hair. He dressed like a slob and held a beer bottle in one hand and the locket Lilith had been looking for in the other. Lilith had frozen at the man's voice and then slowly started backing up against the wall.

"So glad to have ya back Liliy," he said and stumbled into her room. Yuki saw how much this man frightened Lilith and grabbed the man's shoulder, stopping his advance on the girl. He turned to glare at the silver haired boy.

"What d'ya want? You the one who took Liliy here away? Well thanks for bringin' 'er back. Now I gotta give 'er the a birthday gift I 'ave planned for 'er," he said, grinning maliciously. He went to move forward again, but Yuki's grip on the man's shoulder was considerably tighter now. The man yelped in pain as Yuki's fingernails began to bite into his skin. He threw a badly aimed punch at Yuki who dodged easily and went in to grab the locket. He got it at tossed it to Lilith who caught it, but sat still, stunned at the sounds she was hearing.

"I won't let you hurt Miss Izu," Yuki said as he dodged another punch. He threw a punch of his own and it connected with the man's jaw line and knocked him back into a pile of dirty clothes. "Go Miss Izu. Run to the car!"

Lilith nodded, got up quickly, and ran for the door. She didn't get far because her father just managed to grab her ankle, making her fall to the ground and gasp at the pain of the impact. She could feel him glaring at her, and stayed still.

"You're not getting away that easily," he growled. He had gotten a lucky shot and hit Yuki in the stomach, but now Yuki had gotten his breath back and he kicked him away from Lilith. She felt his hand let go of her ankle and she scrambled to get up and out of the room. She ran through her house and out to the car.

"Shigure! Are you there?" she shouted, banging on the glass. He wound down the window and caught her hand before it hit him.

"It's okay Lilith. I'm here. What's wrong? What happened? And…where's Yuki?" he asked. She was sobbing now.

"M-my dad was there. He must've woken up cause he found us. He…had my locket, but Yuki got it back and gave it to me. Then he told me to go and I did. He's still inside. Oh what am I going to do? I shouldn't have left him!" she cried. She slumped against the backseat's car door and cried into her knees.

"It's okay Lilith. Yuki's a strong boy. He'll be able to survive a fight like this," Shigure said as he got out and sat beside the crying girl. The door opened, signaling to them that some one was coming out of the house. Shigure looked and smiled. "Speak of the devil. And here he is, safe and sound."

"Are you alright Miss Izu?" Yuki asked, kneeling before her.

"Yuki you're alright!" she said, tears still rolling down her face. Without any warning, she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly. There was a little popping sound and Lilith found herself hugging nothing but air and falling over. She got up and found a little mouse underneath her. She held it in her hand and ran her fingers over the mouse's back and head, carefully avoiding the face.

"Yu…ki?" she said slowly. Shigure chose this time to burst out laughing.

* * *

**A/N:** yay! I finished it! How do you like it so far? I'm so happy! This is a longer chapter than I had anticipated but yay anyway! Please, please, please, please review! I cannot continue if you do not! (acts dramatic) 


	5. Secrets and Friends

**A/N:** Yesh! Another chapter! Woot! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but that's just my way, to be lazy. Thank you for reviewing everyone. And guess what? Tohru's in this chappie! It'll be kinda sad though. Well, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** nope, still don't own fruba…though I do own Lilith and Kurishi…

* * *

**Secrets and Friends**

Lilith sat beside the car, completely forgetting that she was in front of her house, confused about what had just happened. She had no idea about what happened to Yuki or why Shigure was currently laughing.

"Shigure, would you mind shutting up?" Yuki asked. The older man quieted down, but was still chuckling to himself a bit.

"So…this is Yuki?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as if examining him, even though she couldn't see him. She heard the car door open and Shigure get out. He picked up Yuki's clothes. He put a hand on Lilith's shoulder, no longer laughing.

"Come on. Get in the car. It's best we explain this on our way back to the house. This isn't the best place to be discussing things like this," he said. She nodded silently and did as she was told, taking the mouse, now known as Yuki and setting him down on the seat next to her. They drove in silence for a while before Shigure coughed to gain her attention.

"Well…this is a bit awkward," he said, laughing nervously.

"Why is Yuki a…rat now?" Lilith asked slowly.

"Um, well to put it simply, our family is under a curse. We turn into our zodiac animals whenever someone of the opposite sex hugs us. Yuki's the rat, so when you hugged him he turned into the rat. If you had hugged me, I would have turned into the dog," Shigure explained.

"I see…what about Kyo?" she asked.

"Kyo is the cat, technically not part of the zodiac, but he's still under the curse," Shigure said. "And there's one more thing. When we turn back…"

There was a popping noise.

"…we're completely naked," Shigure finished. Lilith, even though she couldn't see, was blushing madly. There was some rustling of the clothes, and she turned her head away from the noises.

"I…I see," she said, flustered. There was an awkward silence.

"U…uhm, is there…anything else I should know?" she asked uncertainly, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"That's about it I guess. I'll have to tell Akito you know about the curse though," Shigure said.

"There's something I should tell you Miss Izu. The head of our family, Akito, …be careful around him please," Yuki told her. She stared at him questioningly.

"Why?" she asked. His voice seemed to hold pain when he spoke about this Akito person.

"…I don't want you to get hurt," Yuki said quietly. There was silence for a few minutes more before the car stopped.

"We're home," Shigure said softly, getting out of the car. Yuki and Lilith got out without another word and walked into the house in silence. They brought Lilith's things up to her room and she thanked them. They left and she sat alone on her bed. She sighed.

"Well I'm glad that's over," she said to herself.

"What's over?" a voice asked from the doorway. She jumped a bit before smiling in the person's direction.

"Hello Kyo. It's nothing, I was just talking to myself," she told him.

"Yeah, whatever," Kyo said rolling his eyes. "So what's over?"

"Going to my house. My family's a little dysfunctional and I'd rather not talk about it more than needed. Sorry Kyo," she said with a sad smile.

"You're family's dysfunctional? I have to fight Yuki to fit in," she heard him mumble. She tilted her head a little.

"Why do you have to fight Yuki?" Lilith asked. He looked at her, surveying whether he should tell her or not. "I know about the Zodiac curse," she said, urging him to answer her.

"It's personal. Nothing you need to worry about," he said.

"Kyo! We need you to cook dinner!" they heard Shigure shout from downstairs. Kyo stood up but didn't leave right away.

"What do you want?" he asked. Lilith smiled.

"I'm not very hungry. But if you don't mind, could you make an onigiri for me? That's all a really feel like eating lately. You don't have to though," she said with a smile.

"Okay," he said.

"Thank you Kyo. You're really kind to care about me," she said sincerely.

"Uh, y-yeah," he mumbled. She could barely hear him when he walked out of the room mumbling to himself, "I'm…kind?"

She sighed and sat for a few more moments before getting up and following Kyo down to the kitchen.

* * *

Lilith leaned over and rummaged through her clothes to find a simple black t-shirt and jeans. None of her clothes had designs on them. She wouldn't be able to see them even if they did, so she just didn't bother. She walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Anyone here?" she asked quietly. She got no reply. She sighed and then walked out to sit outside in the sun to wait for Yuki.

She was going with Yuki somewhere to meet a friend of his. She didn't know where. Uo and Hana never told her. Neither did Yuki. She knew it was something that saddened them all to do. She wondered what the person would be like a little before she heard footsteps coming.

"Miss Izu?" she heard Yuki call.

"I'm over here Yuki," she said. The footsteps got closer and stopped near her.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. Lilith nodded and got up. They got their shoes on and were on their way. They walked in silence as usual with him holding her hand so she could follow him, but this time she didn't know where they were going. She kept quiet for a while more before finally asking him.

"Yuki? W…where are we going exactly?" she asked quietly. He stopped suddenly and she almost ran into him.

"The hospital," he whispered before walking again. Lilith's eyes widened a bit. That must have been why they were sad about it. Their friend was in the hospital. She stayed quiet the rest of the way, not wanting to upset him more than this trip may already be doing.

Yuki walked into the building and led Lilith into the elevator. Soon they were at the room. Uo and Hana were already there and standing by a steel frame bed. They turned to see them walk in.

"Hey Lilith," Uo said.

"Hello," Hana said.

"Hi," Lilith whispered back. "Um…sorry if I made you uncomfortable before with asking questions. I didn't know, I was ignorant and I'm very sorry."

"It's alright Miss Izu," Yuki told her.

"But your friend…"

"Tohru," Hana said quietly.

"What?"

"Her name is Tohru. Tohru Honda," she said again.

"Oh," Lilith said. There was a bit of silence before she let go of Yuki's hand and felt her way over to the bed. She moved her hand to find the other girl's hand, and grabbed it.

"Can I talk with her alone for a bit?" she asked. Uo and Hana looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah…You want Yuki out too?" Uo asked. Lilith smiled.

"He can stay if he wants," she said. Uo nodded, and they left the room. She knew Yuki had stayed. She turned her attention back to Tohru. Her hazy eyes trying to focus on something, though all she saw was black.

"You're Tohru right?" she asked the unconscious girl. She didn't wait for an answer, knowing she wouldn't get one. "I'm Lilith. I don't know you…and you don't know me, but that's okay. I'm not sure what put you here…or what condition you're in…or even if you'll be all right. As I said, I don't know you. I can't see what types of things that are attached to you, monitoring you, perhaps keeping you alive, but I know you're here. I know you're here and still alive because I can feel your hand in mine, and warmth coming from it. The reason I'm here is because I'm a friend of your friends Uo, Hana, Yuki… Kyo too I think. If you can hear me I want to just ask one thing of you. Please get better. Maybe not right now…or soon even, but at some point. They're all worried about you, I can hear it in they're voices when they're in this room or when they're talking about you. Don't do it for me, do it for them. So please. Get better. Take your time, but…get better…"

Yuki stood against the wall as he listened to all of this. It was true they were worried about Tohru. They knew her. But he hadn't quiet expected Lilith to be worried for Tohru and him, Uo, and Hana. He smiled a little at the sincerity of her words.

He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around in time for him to see a single tear fall down her cheek. He gentle wiped it away and she gasped at the contact. She rubbed her eyes, and smiled a little as her cheeks took on a light pink tint.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She laughed lightly.

"Sorry…n-nothing's wrong. Just a bit overly emotional," she said as she smiled at him. Uo and Hana came back in.

"How's it going?" Uo said.

"I'm all done. I've said what I wanted. I can leave if you want some time with her," Lilith told her.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm sure Tohru wouldn't mind you staying," Uo said.

"What did you say to Tohru?" Hana asked curiously. Lilith smiled.

"Just asking a small favor," she said, holding her finger to her lips as if she had a secret. Yuki smiled. He grabbed her hand again.

"We should be heading home now. I told Shigure we'd be back at 3:00," he told her. She nodded. They said goodbye to Uo, Hana, and Tohru and left. Though he was sad when he came, when he left he found he was a bit happier. He looked back at Lilith following him as they neared the house. He'd finally found someone who was able to give him a light to follow as he wondered in the dark.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry it's short, but I wanted to end it here. Awe, and look, there's some fluffiness in there. Lol. Anywho, please, please, please, please review. I know I don't update too fast, but I'd really appreciate it if you did! 


End file.
